dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hedgehogs vs Team Lilac
The Hedgehogs vs Team Lilac is Peep4Life's one hundred and eightieth DBX! Hedgehogs vs Team Lilac remastered.png|Peep4Life Hedgehogs vs Team Lilac.png|ZackAttackX Description Season 12 Episode 15! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Freedom Planet! It's a good ol' fashioned battle between six heroes, can Team Lilac stand up to the famed hedgehog trio? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight (Cues- The Glade- Dust: An Elysian Tail OST) Lilac, Carol and Milla were clearing through enemies who had mounted a colossal assault on the area. For all Lilac and her friends knew, their world was in danger; flames covered the area as other animals fell in defeat. After clearing a swarm of enemies around her, Lilac noticed Milla was having a little trouble on her own. She rushed over, clearing the enemies from her friend. Milla was extremely grateful, but neither of them had the time to stop; more enemies were on the way. Carol rushed into them with her bike, leaping up and defeating another handful that flanked Lilac. Thankfully, none of the team were hurt as they destroyed the horde of villains comfortably. "I just... where have they all come from?" Lilac asked, looking around at the carnage. "It beats me, but we should get out of here." Carol stated. As the three took off, a figure from above watched them. As the team ran off, they cut through multiple enemies with ease, which led them to a still figure, who appeared to take the form of Shadow the Hedgehog. (Cues- Mephiles' Whisper- Sonic 06 OST) "Who are you?" Milla asked the figure. "My name... is Mephiles." he replied. He looked into Lilac's eyes blankly. "Just as all things do, this attack had an origin. The attack your world finds itself facing is a direct result of the actions of one being: The Iblis Trigger..." Lilac and Carol looked at each other, and frowned. "Iblis Trigger?" Lilac asked. "Who is that?" Mephiles summoned a chaos emerald to his hand, presenting it before Team Lilac. They looked into the gem, seeing a vision of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Any and all information about this attack connects this blue hedgehog to its inception. With my power, you can travel back through time and prevent this disaster." This prompted the team to look back and forth between themselves. "I'll do it!" Lilac stated. "Me too!" Milla added, but Carol wasn't so sure. "If you know where he is, and how to stop him then why don't you do it yourself?" Mephiles revealed his true form, before answering. "The hedgehog has powerful allies. I have attempted to defeat him before, but he left me in this decrepit state. I am no longer strong enough to travel there myself, let alone defeat him in battle." Mephiles lied. He then opened a hazy looking portal. "Step on through, and you can save this world from impending doom! When you succeed, you need to find the six remaining emeralds; their power combined with my knowledge will save this world." Team Lilac glanced at each other, before simultaneously leaping through the portal. (Music Stops) "Where are we supposed to find this blue hedgehog?" Carol asked, peering over the edge of their new location. Lilac rushed off ahead, with Milla and Carol perplexed. "We'll surely run into him around here; this is where we were sent. Come on! Let's go looking!" After a few moments of rushing around, the team saw the blue hedgehog across a field. They all made a beeline for Sonic, looking to take him out quickly. He heard them and immediately rolled to a side. (Cues- Tension- Sonic 06 OST) "WHOAH!" Sonic cried out, landing on his feet. "Who are you?" he asked, curious. "Team Lilac. And we're going to stop you from destroying our world!" Lilac promised, rushing at Sonic again. The blue hedgehog clashed into her attack with a Homing Attack, cancelling each other out. "Where have I heard that story before?" Sonic asked sarcastically. "What? Is our world not the first you endangered?" Carol spat, as she and Milla closed in. Sonic rolled backwards, but Lilac tackled him from a side. The trio were moving in to finish him off, when suddenly, someone jumped down from above. (Cues- Normal Boss- Freedom Planet OST) "Come on, Sonic. Are you going to let yourself get beaten up by these... children?" Shadow sneered at Carol. Silver also joined the fray, launching a telekinetic blast in front of Team Lilac to prevent them from closing the distance. "Let's even the playing field!" Silver declared, placing his hand before his face and targeting Milla. "Alright, guys. Looks like his friends have showed up. GIVE THEM ALL WE'VE GOT!" Lilac rallied, as her team charged the hedgehog trio. Here we go! ' Tackles clashed with Homing Attacks as the teams tested each other's strength. The most aggressive of the six was indeed Shadow, who began charging Carol out into the open area. He punched her in the head, hard, before teleporting behind her. Carol rolled towards a chunk of rock and bounced off it, pouncing at Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform booted her in the face, however, and chased after her. Meanwhile, Sonic and Lilac were too busy showing off their impressive speed than actually landing too many attacks. Lilac ran on the inside of Sonic's circuit around the other two battles, and she threw a Dragon Cyclone at Sonic. The hedgehog ran around the cyclone at a fast enough speed to summon his own tornado. The attack whisked Lilac away, but as Sonic pursued, he caught a kick to the face for his troubles. While this was happening, Silver was levitating above Milla, throwing rocks at her telekinetically. "If you need to tap out, you can. Then we can talk about why you are here!" Silver suggested, gliding towards Milla. Milla herself also began to float, meeting the impact from Silver's body head on. They tumbled down to the ground, interfering in Shadow and Carol's clash. Carol helped her friend up, and then pounced at Silver. The white furred hedgehog smirked, sticking out his hand. "It's no use..." he insisted, capturing Milla and Carol in the air with his psychic powers. Shadow smugly grinned, summoning chaos projectiles around him. "Chaos Spear!" he cried, throwing the attacks at Milla and Carol. At the last second, Milla summoned her Reflection Shield, which cancelled out Shadow's attack. "Hang on, guys!" Sonic said, tripping Lilac and racing towards the still suspended Milla and Carol. He hit a Homing Attack on Carol, but Shadow delivered an uppercut to Milla. Lilac rejoined the battle, blasting Silver and Sonic with a Rising Slash. Carol stood side to side with Lilac, as the two rushed Sonic together. Carol was going for a Claw Combo whereas Lilac was going all out with a Dragon Boost. Silver reached out telekinetically to pull Carol away, giving Sonic the time to meet Lilac's attack with a well delivered Spin Dash. While they clashed, Milla was doing her best to deal with the ferocity of Shadow. "Why are you defending a monster?" Milla asked, firing cubes at Shadow. The hedgehog blocked each cube with kicks, before teleporting behind Milla. "Sonic is hardly a monster, child." Shadow stated, punting Milla hard in the back of the head. She cried out in pain as Shadow grabbed her by the ears and threw her into a rock. Shadow prepared to deliver a chop to the head, but Carol pounced on top of him. This did more to infuriate Shadow, who grabbed Milla by the throat in a sudden turn. As he did, Milla fired a cube into his back and then Lilac delivered a Dragon Cyclone to him. Shadow tumbled to the ground, but quickly got back to his feet. "Not bad. But it took all three of you at once to make me feel this is a challenge." Shadow taunted. (Cues- Team K' Theme- KoF XIV OST) Sonic and Silver both charged up Spin Dashes, wiping out Carol and Milla with their respective shots. Sonic pounded away on Carol with Homing Attacks while the cat desperately tried to match him with claw shots. She managed to roll beneath Sonic, kicking him in the knee and then clawing him up the back. "Man. You must really want me gone!" Sonic chuckled. Carol flared up. "THIS ISN'T A GAME! OUR WORLD IS IN DANGER!" she furiously pounced at Sonic, but the Blue Blur rolled up into a ball and Spin Dashed beneath her. He then returned with a brutal slam into her stomach. He then used his legs to trap Carol's, tripping her onto her front. The battle between Silver and Milla was really one sided; Milla couldn't cope with Silver's extensive use of telekinesis to force her off balance. Silver summoned a Psychic Knife, hitting Milla flush in the chest. The dog attempted to use a Phantom Cube but as soon as she summoned it, Silver ripped it out of her hands. He then began to collect items to use in his Meteor Smash. The huge ball of debris appeared over Milla, and landed down hard on her. Lilac turned around, shocked by the sound of her friend in pain. That was dumb. Shadow lunged for her, kneeing her in the face, throwing her as far away from the other four combatants as possible. He raced after her, as the dragon attempted another Dragon Boost. She raced towards Shadow with the attack, when suddenly... "Chaos Control." he announced, slowing down time in the area he and Lilac were battling in. He used a Spin Dash, ramming into Lilac with strength before bombing her with Chaos Spears. Lilac struggled to defend herself against the swarm, and Shadow planted a hard boot in her face for good measure. He then teleported behind Milla, using Chaos Control again to freeze her in place as Silver's Meteor Smash gained momentum. The attack crushed Milla, and Silver threw a Psychic Knife at her which kept her almost helpless. Shadow grabbed Milla by the ears and hurled her into the air. Silver seized her telekinetically, before blasting her with a Psycho Smash. Milla slammed into a wall, her body twisted and contorted as she dropped. Carol looked across, noticing the life slip from Milla's face. '''MILLA IS DEFEATED BY SILVER! HEDGEHOGS 3 TEAM LILAC 2! ' (Cues- Heritage to the Future- Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: All Star Battle OST) "MILLA, NO!" Carol cried, pouncing on Silver. She rained down claws on the hedgehog. Silver struggled to fight her off, lifting her telekinetically until Lilac clattered into him with a Dragon Boost. Silver slammed hard into a wall, and Lilac then followed up by hitting a Boost Breaker on Sonic. She and Carol rushed Sonic and Shadow with punches, claws and kicks. Shadow teleported behind Carol, axe handling her but Lilac kicked him out of the air and sent him careening. Lilac and Sonic exchanged Rising Slashes from Homing Attacks, the young dragon's rage fuelling her every blow. She managed to get the upper hand on Sonic by kicking him in the stomach. Carol went for Shadow, rolling at him at great speed. Shadow got to his feet, and kicked the rolling enemy away. She hit the back of Lilac's head, breaking her advantage over Sonic. Shadow was now the one fuelled with rage, and he threw a flying punch at Lilac, cleaning her clock with a brutal blow. Sonic and Silver found their feet, and closed the gap on Carol. She jumped for Sonic, but was seized from behind with Silver's telekinesis. The hedgehogs hit simultaneous Homing Attacks on Carol, dealing great damage to the wild cat. She still refused to lose though, grabbing Sonic by the head and clawing away. She even resorted to biting him, but Silver glided over and forced Carol into a cliff side. He then dragged her face first up the side of it, dealing extra damage. Lilac noticed this out of the corner of her eye but as she tried to deal with Shadow, the black and red hedgehog summoned a Black Tornado which flung Lilac into a wall. The dragon hit hard, and Shadow made sure he didn't waste his advantage. He used a Spin Dash to get in close, remaining in a ball as he drove against Lilac's Guard attempt. Sonic joined Shadow, pelting Lilac's Guard with Homing Attacks. "You can't hide behind a Guard forever!" Sonic warned. "SHUT UP!" Lilac yelled. She struggled to think of options, looking up as Carol fought on against Silver. She managed to catch Silver in the shoulder with an ugly looking claw. Silver and his onslaught slowed down, which granted Carol the opening to pounce on her assailant. She jumped on him, dragging the hedgehog down the side of the cliff, dealing even damage to herself and her foe. Shadow stopped hammering at the Guard, and instead used a Chaos Spear to destroy the floor Lilac stood on. With her Guard broken off, Shadow could now open up with an onslaught of kicks and chops. (Cues-Battle! Gym Leader- Pokemon X/Y OST) He then began to glow red, as his rage took over. "Silver!" he ordered, hinting for his teammate to coordinate an attack with him. Shadow round house kicked Lilac a great distance away, and Silver telekinetically seized Carol, throwing her towards Sonic, who hit a Homing Attack to keep her moving towards Shadow. The dark hedgehog used a Black Tornado on the pair, tossing them both at a wall. Shadow engaged them both with kicks and punches. The weakened duo desperately tried to launch signature moves, but Shadow would deliver an attack that would best them both. "Chaos..." Carol realised something massive was coming. She used up a lot of strength to push Lilac away from the attack, giving her an opening later on. "BLAST!" Carol was engulfed by the red explosion. The cat's body landed next to Lilac, who's eyes widened when she saw Carol's still body. "Oh no.." Lilac said quietly, letting her friend go. She stood back up and faced the three hedgehogs. She burned with anger, not backing down despite the odds she faced. (Cues- Altar of Mortis- Star Wars Clone Wars OST from 0:38) She attempted her Dragon Boost, cutting into Sonic with great speed. The blue hedgehog was knocked back, and Lilac then focused an attack at Shadow, who punched her to block. Silver then blasted her with a Psychic Knife, stumbling her. Sonic closed in with a summoned tornado, which caught out Lilac. The dragon immediately got back to her feet, but an uplifting sign was that Carol was also getting back to her feet. "C-Carol?" Lilac asked, amazed. "Well, can't have you being Little Miss Hero Pants all by yourself, can I?" Carol chuckled, but then clutching her ribs in pain. "It's time we ended this." Silver admitted, preparing another psychic attack. (Cues- The Lawless- Star Wars Clone Wars OST from 1:24) Carol rushed first, rolling into Sonic and unleashing several claw attacks. Sonic countered with high kicks. Shadow lunged at Lilac, but the dragon boosted past him and raced into Silver. Lilac and Silver traded chops and Rising Slashes, which proved to be an intensely tight match but Sonic was getting the upper hand on the weakened Carol. Sonic rolled up into a ball, and charged into Carol's chest. He built up pressure with the attack, breaking away at the guard of Carol, before using another tornado to carry her up. Shadow teleported over her head and delivered a stomp down into her chest. Carol landed hard, and Shadow landed on top of her. The Ultimate Lifeform then sprang up at Lilac. The dragon wasn't expecting him and took a Homing Attack straight into the chest. Carol tried to cover her friend, but Silver took her out with a Psychic Knife. He then hoisted Carol into the air and savagely crushed her with his telekinesis. '''CAROL IS DEFEATED BY SILVER! HEDGEHOGS 3 TEAM LILAC 1! This time, Shadow kept pinging off Lilac's head with Homing Attacks, brutalising the failing dragon with the assault. He then grabbed her by the back of the hair and teleported into the air. He punted her at a tree trunk, which was an almost paralysing shot. She slid down the tree and Shadow decided he was ending this one right now. He planted a boot in Lilac's face before calling on the inevitable. "CHAOS BLAST!" Lilac's body flew through the air, crunching into a rock, shattering it as she hit head first. She tried to lift herself, but her will was stronger than her body was. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed on her front. LILAC IS DEFEATED BY SHADOW! HEDGEHOGS 3 TEAM LILAC 0! DBX Conclusion And the winners are: Sonic, Shadow and Silver! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Season Finale Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights